


《滥用》

by garaamekumo (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/garaamekumo
Summary: 埃斯蒂喵和他的老朋友和新朋友cp:抹布喵/火锅喵/盖喵
Relationships: Gaius van Baelsar/Estinien Wyrmblood, estinien - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

埃斯蒂尼安有预感，黑翼的邪龙今夜又一次降临在他的梦中。

他熟悉这股以太，很久之前他窃出过邪龙之眼以试探这头巨龙的真意，那股以太便因此缠绕在他身侧，和他身为屠龙者的宿命纠缠不清。邪龙的疯狂和他的憎恨互相排斥却又契合得难分难舍，这点事后就算是他回想起来也感到有些后悔，若他当初没被复仇冲昏了头，也不至于沦落到这种境地。

“帝龙……尼德霍格……”

该死，他在半梦半醒间还不得不回想起当初在雅伯里克和光之战士的注视下，那被邪龙的以太侵蚀以至于失去自我的失态。虽然那次之后他的意识侥幸从中挣脱出来，但在往后的冒险中由那两只龙眼的相遇，他的身躯便几乎被尼德霍格的邪念给侵占了。

在不受他意识控制的期间，他被带到邪龙王座之上，在龙巢之中接受着邪龙怨念对自己身体消亡的怒火。不过可笑的是，似乎因为埃斯蒂尼安顽强而执着的复仇心，最开始尼德霍格的侵入并非十分顺利。

因此在被带到龙巢神殿之中的时候，埃斯蒂尼安十分纳闷，为什么尼德霍格这么轻易地就身体的掌控权还给了他，让他仍保留着意识。他知道现在尼德霍格是疯狂的，因为这千年的仇恨的关系，愤怒的尼德霍格的行为疯狂到就连埃斯蒂尼安这种不得不和龙常年打交道的人都无法理解。若只是为了完全掠夺他的身体，尼德霍格大可继续压制他的意志便是，让他在和邪龙的这场无人能窥见的争斗以最激烈的战斗结束便可，当然他也不会轻易认输，哪怕他因此魂飞魄散，就连最精密的观测仪也找不到他的以太。

埃斯蒂尼安还处于被强制侵占身体的混沌中，即便意识变得模糊他也认真地观察着现在的自己究竟处于一个什么样的环境之上：他的双手被缚，自己则被放置在一个宽阔的石台上，周围全是对他恶目相向，一个个都摆出凶恶的架势想要杀了他的邪龙眷属，以及还有一些黑色破布袍却看不出具体样貌的精灵族和人族……等等，异端者为什么也在这里？埃斯蒂尼安清醒了不少，他审视自己的身体，龙眼透过铠甲吸附在自己的身体上，仿佛成为了自己身体的一部分，而自己的肩膀和手臂传来的阵阵酥麻，想必也是龙眼做的恶吧。

“尼德霍格！我知道你还藏在里面！”埃斯蒂尼安朝着龙眼中蕴含的大量以太质问道，“你到底想做什么？”

而龙眼中发出沉重却锐利的龙吼，尼德霍格残留的怨念回应了他，龙族的语言震入他的耳中，震得埃斯蒂尼安头脑一阵阵发晕，还在发疼的头脑没法让他认真思考，其中夹杂着的其它一些埃斯蒂尼安听不大清的咒骂。

“我从未停止过折磨人类，但我发现只有人类才能真正使人类痛苦。”邪龙的声音回荡在空旷的王座之上，环绕着埃斯蒂尼安的邪龙眷属们发出嘶嘶的威胁声，它们都在等着王的君临。而埃斯蒂尼安则发现，那些不要命的异端者们露出异常兴奋的神情，似乎所渴求之物触手可及。“肮脏的混血之人啊，我不会给予你即刻的痛苦，我会折磨你，让你的灵魂万劫不复。”

尼德霍格虽然没有身形，但埃斯蒂尼安猜测用人类的表情来解读的话想必也是一张臭脸。

“就像你对伊修加德那样？”只要还有一口气，龙骑士不善讨好他人反而在牙尖嘴利上得天独厚的嘴巴就不会停下来，可惜的是他现在对这邪龙没有半点办法。

但虽如此，埃斯蒂尼安内心不安的预感却愈演愈烈。而异端者们的躁动证实了他这股不安。

“觊觎力量的人类啊，你们不是希望得到天龙的血统和力量吗？那么机会现在便来了，这个男人身上所流淌的血液便是你们所渴求之物，尽情来夺取便是。”

邪龙的以太宛如妖异一般说着诱惑的话语，埃斯蒂尼安吃痛地倒吸一口气，那血红色的眼珠还在不详地转动着。埃斯蒂尼安内心暗骂了一声不好，虽然他明白邪龙的话语只不过是蛊惑这些异端者的花招，邪龙最厌恶的便是掺杂了罪恶的龙血的伊修加德人，怎会如此轻易便满足这些异端者的请求呢？但从那群异端者不正常的神情来看，他们早就期待着这一天了吧。就在埃斯蒂尼安还在思考如何从这处境之中脱身的时候，异端者中的精灵族男性捏住了他的下巴强制他抬起头看着他。

“……干什么？”措不及防的埃斯蒂尼安习惯性地以不善的目光瞪回去。

然而他发现精灵族的男性根本没有在看着他，而是在透过他以一种疯狂而又虔诚的眼神注视着别的什么东西。“我们就要得到我们应得的一切了。”他的同伴们和这个男人一样狂热的眼神盯得埃斯蒂尼安猜眼前的这个男人大概是真的认为他是尼德霍格所赐予的恩惠。这种令人发寒的力量崇拜气息让他一阵熟悉，他知道自己被邪龙魅惑的时候也是如此一般，正因如此他感到胃里一阵翻腾不止的恶心。

背后的绳索依旧没有松开，埃斯蒂尼安心想事到如今他堂堂一个苍天之龙骑士就连拖着尼德霍格一起去死都做不到，还在这里被尼德霍格玩弄于股掌之间，心中不知是悲愤多一点还是悲凉多一点。捏着他下巴的男性这时放下了手，转而试图解开那些被干涸的龙血所腐蚀的盔甲，那些残存的魔力转而腐蚀这个人的手，但这个男性精灵似乎没有感受到痛觉一般，不对，或者正因为这股疼痛而欣喜一般，并未因此停下。龙骑士的盔甲制式复杂，再加上邪龙的力量所吸附，这盔甲变得更难脱下，男人见自己一人无法脱下，便叫来那些早已经等待多时的同伴。在人族和精灵族大小不同肤色各异的手的拉扯下，龙骑士身上的盔甲便几乎卸得一干二净，甚至底衣在这群男人粗暴的手法下也被龙骑士盔甲的倒刺在拆卸时扯破了不少。

龙巢上空的空气冰冷而稀薄，近乎赤身裸体的埃斯蒂尼安条件反射地想要贴紧躯干保持温暖，但这一举动也被同伙的陌生男人给制止了。而周围的男人则称赞地审视着龙骑士干练的肉躯。

“伟大的帝龙尼德霍格啊，这躯体将是换取我等力量最好的祭品。”

男人们用手粗鲁地捏拿着埃斯蒂尼安的躯体，并无视了埃斯蒂尼安对着无貌行径不解的质问。事实上，这群男人一开始就没有把埃斯蒂尼安的反应放在眼里，就好像他们正在对待一个随手可亵玩的玩具而非一个活物，而当男人们的手开始滑下他躯体的下半身时，就算是迟钝如埃斯蒂尼安也明白这群疯狂男人口中的献祭是怎么一回事了。

埃斯蒂尼安想要干呕。

人族男性的阴茎已经卡在他的嘴里很长一段时间了，在他对这方面为数不多的认识中，人族射精的时间应该没有那么长才对，还是说他因为太难受就连对时间的感知也收到了影响？埃斯蒂尼安的口腔被男人的阳物撑得连呼吸都困难，再加上他是第一次为男人口交，哪里知道怎么服务好这个眼前这个男人然后请他滚出去。人族男性似乎也并不着急，不紧不慢地以他的规律操着埃斯蒂尼安的小嘴，埃斯蒂尼安只好迎合着男人的节奏被迫学着怎么吞吐这跟巨物。

但更让埃斯蒂尼安头疼的是身体的反应，他虽不是完全禁欲的圣教徒，但作为龙骑士他没什么闲暇也没什么机会经历这般猛烈的情潮，他所有的生理反应全都为了更好地将龙枪刺入龙的头颅而服务，为了屠龙他什么痛苦都可以忍受，但扶着他的腰顶撞的精灵族、无处可去只好就着他这副姿态手淫的人族男性、还有周围冷漠地注视着人类原始姿态的低阶龙族……这些光景对于埃斯蒂尼安来说太过陌生，甚至让他眼花缭乱。他感觉发涨的不仅是头脑，还有胸口两处无人抚慰的小点和下身被人忽视却微微抬起的柱体。这群人只不过是想着自己喜欢的地方操罢了！埃斯蒂尼安气愤地想。而如今双手被缚，也没法自己去解决，他想着胸口实在痒得难受，只好低下身子蹭起了地板缓解缓解，石质的地板粗糙坚实，揉得他乳头又肿又红，但效果不错，他感觉没那么难受了。

但他趴下来的时候正好迎合了背面还在抽插着他的男性精灵，这时他发现一个新的问题来了。精灵族的鸡巴怎么可以捅这么深！他要不是今天被操还真没发现，精灵族的阴茎比起其他种族来讲要长而细得多，但对于埃斯蒂尼安尚未开发的后穴来说也过于难以承受了。再加上这里根本没有人好心地帮他做些什么像润滑呀之类的事情，埃斯蒂尼安想那处迟早得被操出血来，本就插得够深的阳器因为他的动作进入得更加深入，快感和钝痛一起从传向全身，让他撑着地板的大腿不由得一麻，差点连这屈辱的跪姿都难以保持。

插在他嘴里的人族男性似乎对埃斯蒂尼安的举动不太高兴，便加快了操弄他嘴巴的频率，埃斯蒂尼安连配合的余地都没有，就被这样带动着啜吸着那个不速之客，学着把连口水都快塞不下的口腔模拟成一个正在吸附着他人阳具的阴穴，当埃斯蒂尼安想着自己说不定终于学会了怎么让自己的嘴巴不那么辛苦的力道的时候，那个男人达到了高潮，他按住埃斯蒂尼安的后脑勺，将自己的鸡巴插到最深处，在埃斯蒂尼安呜呜着叫着抵抗的时候把一股粘稠的精液射进埃斯蒂尼安的口腔，那腥臭的味道刺激着埃斯蒂尼安的味蕾。埃斯蒂尼安的第一反应是想要快点喘上气来，结果吸气的结果反而是把本来应该吐出去的精液吃进去不少，等埃斯蒂尼安察觉过来的时候，从嘴里吐出的已经没有多少东西了。他不知道应不应该把吃进去的东西用催吐搞出来，还是说就这么吃下去比较好呢？

“怎么这么快就射了。”埃斯蒂尼安背后的男人附身探向埃斯蒂尼安的阴茎，那根立起的柱体因无人抚慰已经涨出了丝丝淫液，似乎只要轻轻地按摩便能够射出来。精灵族的男性恶劣地笑了笑，脸上的胡须刺到了埃斯蒂尼安背部愈合已久的伤疤，让埃斯蒂尼安痒痒的。异端者的手指并不比名门贵族，风雪和辛劳让他的手指变得沟壑蔓延，粗糙的指尖揉捏着埃斯蒂尼安那小孔，像是想让他释放又像是想让他求饶，埃斯蒂尼安双手被压得发麻，只好呆呆地低头望着自己没被弄射出来的性器发呆，希望对方不要在磨蹭了。

“我没有你那种猎奇的爱好，我只想趁机爽一爽。哪像你，操人都不懂得爱怜。”

精灵族的男性像是要把他贯穿一般地挺送着自己胯下的性器，而埃斯蒂尼安那可怜兮兮的肉壁只好努力地去容纳着。痛感比起快感更加强烈，但无论是哪一种感觉都让他全身发抖。而在对方恶劣地玩弄下，埃斯蒂尼安肿胀的性器早已忍耐不住，渴望着更深的肉欲袭来而将其释放出来。

埃斯蒂尼安想要指责点什么，于是他趴在地上喘着气的时候便嘟嘟囔囔地骂着这群疯子异端者，但似乎对着无法指名道姓的陌生人没办法发泄出全部的怨气，他只好对着这里唯一他可以说出身份的东西叫喊着，“你们这群疯子……尼……尼德霍格！尼德霍格……”刚刚的口交让他暂时失去了流畅说话的能力，“你……你就只会看着这些吗……”他被干得快要失神，但只有对尼德霍格的仇恨就算晕过去他也会一直记到最后的。

而刚才一直毫无动静的邪龙以太也许是因为听到他的喊话，也开始流淌起来，那熟悉的猩红色的纹路再次如小蛇一般爬上他的躯体，所及之处又像是岩浆一般给予他刻入骨肉的痛楚，埃斯蒂尼安被烫得大叫，就连后面插着的阳器估计都感受不到了。

“时候差不多了。”精灵族男性看着埃斯蒂尼安挣扎时的痛苦由衷地笑了出来，像是愉快到了极点，而这快乐，则让这名异端者将自己的精液倾倒进了高洁不羁的龙骑士的内部，龙骑士淫荡的身躯被他抓得留下发红的手印，还被他打上叛教的罪章。当然埃斯蒂尼安顾不上那么多，他初次被打开的菊穴吃不下那么满的液体，溢出来的部分顺着龙骑士有力的腿部肌肉滑在地上。

如果埃斯蒂尼安还能看得见的话，异端者的笑容全都变得扭曲，他们看埃斯蒂尼安，就像圣教徒等待着哈罗妮的降临。

埃斯蒂尼安巴不得现在就失去意识，但纹路带来的不仅仅是痛楚，还有全身血液呼应邪龙召唤而带来的炽热，他的身子燥热得出现淡淡的粉色，而那体内射精则彻底让他走向高潮，他射了，但不知道到底自己的精液到底是射出来的还是被精液和快感榨出来的。他眼前一片空白，好一阵才晃过来，但全身已经没有力气，耳边全是耳鸣，听不见刚刚自己到底是怎样淫荡地叫着的。邪龙似乎也是看准了这点，他的意识陷入更深的模糊，而疲劳的埃斯蒂尼安也无法挽留自己的意识，让它不费吹灰之力地再次占领了龙骑士的躯体。

在埃斯蒂尼安的世界彻底失去黑暗之前，他感受到了巨龙炽热的吐息盖在他的身上。


	2. Chapter 2

不知道是不是因为那次离奇的经历，那之后他时不时就会做一些诡异的噩梦。

龙诗战争早已结束，他和尼德霍格的灵魂都得到了解放，在他看来。他游历四处，哀悼逝去的友人和诗龙，也早已放下对尼德霍格的仇恨，他既没有执着于复仇的理由，也没有再和龙类厮杀的借口，染上龙血的盔甲也留在了伊修加德。而只有魔枪——现在被他叫做尼德霍格，还陪在他身边。他没有亲眼见到尼德霍格的魂归天空的场面，但他想他和尼德霍格之间不会再有纠纷了才对。

但这诡异的梦魇似乎在和他作对。

自从成为红血的龙骑士之后，他就时不时会梦见邪龙怨念的幻影，他确信那不是真正的尼德霍格的意识，是那个疯狂的仅有尼德霍格的愤怒所形成的的集合体。

“尼德霍格啊！”他也试图过和其进行对话，“你为何还存在于我的梦中！你还在心怀愤怒吗？”

而回答新生龙骑士的，只有巨龙千年的威压。

哪怕一切都是在灵魂的碰撞之中发生的，他还是感觉到快要在尼德霍格的威压中窒息了。但埃斯蒂尼安也不是什么好脾气的人，被一而再再而三的挑衅也会让他不爽，他还是用尽自己的所有力气去怒视这头龙，而尼德霍格血红色的眼瞳也在凝视着他。不知道是不是因为太过疲劳，埃斯蒂尼安突然感到一阵放松，就好像对面放弃了对它的压迫一样，

面前的邪龙发出阵阵龙啸，但并未回应他的挑衅，而在龙骑士意料之外的是，尼德霍格以一种安静得过分的态度凝视着他，就像……就像毒蛇注视着即将被它用毒牙注射毒液而失去还手能力的猎物。龙骑士瞬间像警惕的猫科动物一样感知着周边的危险，而他也确确实实感知到了——他的手脚被黑色和红色的气息环绕，并且这些气息正窜入他的体内，他的身体正在失去控制，动弹不得。

所幸脖子以上好像还属于自己，龙骑士便质问尼德霍格，“唔……你做了什么！”虽说是质问，但他此刻却底气不足，甚至对接下来发生会什么感到一丝不安。

“你很快就会知道了。”

黑色的天龙终于说话了。但埃斯蒂尼安不觉得这是一个好兆头。

他很快就发现自己的手开始不受控制的动起来了，这幅场景在他看来十分诡异，他像一个被任意操弄的玩偶一般，僵硬地挪动着手部的关节，在梦中的世界他穿着当日的便服，衬衫称不上柔软但足够耐穿的布料是旅行家和冒险者们的最爱。但他不受控制的手则伸向了锁骨处的扣结，并顺次打开，直到能露出龙骑士饱满而硬实的胸膛。埃斯蒂尼安目瞪口呆，  
他不明白这代表着什么。

埃斯蒂尼安的思考虽然当机，但双手仍未停下来，他的手常年用枪，留下的茧附着在细长的手指上，不止这些，还有一些大大小小的伤痕证明着他老练身手背后的代价，但却还是称得上一双漂亮的手。而这双手正轻轻地摸着自己的胸部，并且力度逐渐加大，最后甚至变成了揉弄起来。

“唔……嗯……尼德霍格你……你这是做什么！”埃斯蒂尼安上气不接下气，他的胸肉不知何时对这种揉弄上了瘾，由此而生的快感让埃斯蒂尼安的头脑逐渐不对劲起来，他感到腰部一阵酸麻，脚也开始发抖。尼德霍格并没有对他的话语做出任何的回应，只是似乎在它的意志之下，埃斯蒂尼安发现他好像可以坐下了。

但埃斯蒂尼安坐下的时候，他的指尖却依旧没停下来，而是滑过他的肌肤绕到他的乳首，就着早已挺立的肉粒拉扯起来，埃斯蒂尼安只好在这股神秘力量的趋势下，干巴巴地自己的手将自己的胸玩得因肉欲而变得发红饱涨，乳尖也变得好像再揉捻一下就能够揉出奶一般。埃斯蒂尼安想要尽力压制住喉腔里想要喘叫的欲望，但最后反而让低沉的喘声从舌尖流出。他被这淫秽的画面羞得无地自容，就连长长的尖耳都染上了红色。

好在对胸的亵弄很快就结束了，埃斯蒂尼安努力平复呼吸，调教完毕的胸部因为外部的空气而微微颤抖着。他甚至感觉手有些麻。但他还是不能自由地操控自己的手脚，他以服软的态度把希望寄托在说服眼前的黑色巨龙。试图让他能早点让自己解放出来。

“虽然我理解你的愤怒没办法消失，但至少我现在没办法恨你了，所以请你……”他示好地望向黑色的巨龙，请求它最起码不要再让自己以那么屈辱的状态面对它。

但随即发生的事情让埃斯蒂尼安难得的产生了恐怖的情绪：尽管眼前的巨龙仍吞吐着龙息，但它并不因为埃斯蒂尼安的话语所做出任何反应，它只是寂静地矗立在那里，像一座古老的石像，埃斯蒂尼安又试探了几句，但还是没有得到任何的回复。那东西真的是吗？如果是尼德霍格的话，它这古怪的行径又不像是活物；那这东西如果不是尼德霍格的话，那难道是他一个人臆想出来的怪物？无论承认哪一个可能都让埃斯蒂尼安感到不真实。

而这是他的手又不受控制地、慢慢地攀上他因为刚才的行为而覆盖着薄薄汗水的脸颊，并用大拇指指腹擦着他嘴边的脸肉，就像是老情人一样爱抚着他的脸庞，埃斯蒂尼安想他一定是精神方面出了些什么问题，不然他为何从中感受到一丝可以被称为爱意的温存。

埃斯蒂尼安无法去追究这份奇妙而疯狂的爱意到底从何而来，他宁愿相信自己只不过是做了一个荒诞的梦，他发誓他并没有自恋情结，但他也很难想象这种感情来自于那头对人类早早就失望的天龙。

就在他怀疑着的时候，他的手伸向腰间的裤带，埃斯蒂尼安不喜欢繁复的服装，所以那些衣服三两下便能拆开，埃斯蒂尼安虽然不是很情愿，但也没办法。他能想象到接下来就等待他会是什么样的事，可却只能够破罐子破摔地看着。算了，反正他已经无法解释这到底是怎么一回事，眼一闭心一横，等他的噩梦过去以后，睁开眼又是新的一天。

失控的双手将裤子和底裤脱下，而埃斯蒂尼安的双腿也开始配合起他手部的动作来，很快埃斯蒂尼安的性器就从层层的衣物当中解放出来，尺寸可观外形也难以挑剔的器物此时因主人的性欲而抬起头来。埃斯蒂尼安低头看向自己的家伙，从他的角度能看到淡白色的耻毛和阴茎的连接处，心想如果只是对着尼德霍格自慰的话倒也没什么。

他的手亲切着套弄着那根几把，虽然并非是自己的意识所为，但他的手很明显在寻找着埃斯蒂尼安的舒适点，希望一点一点地让这种背德的快感契合这个身体的主人。埃斯蒂尼安看见他的手指在撸动了一段时间后转而戳向顶端的小孔，这让他有点疼的同时还更加兴奋了不少。埃斯蒂尼安不知道自己什么时候喜欢上这种疼痛感的快感，但现在他无暇操心于此。

兴许是因为没人的关系，他并没有特别刻意地去压制自己的声音，因此不算连贯的喘声开始回荡在这个只有一人一龙的梦空间之中，他不知道怎么样才算合格的叫法，毕竟自己从未有过一个合格的性爱伴侣，他记忆里少有的性爱都是充满着不安、愤怒以及怨恨。他只是遵循本能地选择一个恰到好处的节点去叫一声，还会为自己发出从未听过的声音而感到羞耻，像个不知世事的处女。

那个不知真假的尼德霍格似乎也注意到了这点，它终于开始有了动作：它用身躯环住埃斯蒂尼安周边的空地，像是圈住了一块巢穴，它将对于人类来说巨大得多的头颅微微侧向埃斯蒂尼安，但却不去触碰他，只是在上空注视着这个对它来说要渺小得多的人类。

埃斯蒂尼安心想说不定只要把这管射出去应该就能从这之中解放了，像是响应他所想一般，他的双手加快了撸动的速度，尽管他明白心急吃不了热豆腐的道理，但他剩余不多的羞耻心已经不足以让他继续在这磨蹭下去了。

但他很快便发现了不对劲：虽然抬头的趋势已经很明显，但他的那根小兄弟依旧没有要射出去的意思，哪怕埃斯蒂尼安的喘息中已经掺杂了一些明显起来的哭腔。

埃斯蒂尼安不由得在心里暗骂道：不会只有前面还不行吧。

这个想法刚冒出来的瞬间他就后悔了，这个桃色梦境的始作俑者似乎也是这样想的，埃斯蒂尼安手上留下的体液早已变干，似乎是为了给后面开扩寻找合适的润滑一般，他的右手伸向了他的口内。

“别随便放进lai……唔唔唔……”

抗议的话语还没说完就被粗暴地打断，埃斯蒂尼安治好用舌头和唾液努力地濡湿自己的那几根指头，而干在手上的体液则在口水的作用下重新在他的嘴巴里蔓延开来，这让埃斯蒂尼安很想吐。

忍耐，忍耐，只要忍耐就好了。埃斯蒂尼安这么相信着。

似乎察觉已经足够了，手指便从他的口中抽出，因为抽得太快，他嘴角还带着几丝银丝挂着，看起来又痴又淫。但埃斯蒂尼安现在的注意力早就不在那上面，他紧张地感知着自己的手，感知着在这恶趣味神秘力量的驱动下，他的手指逐渐探向那处秘处的过程。受限于视角的缘故他只好趴下身子，作出一副献媚的姿态。两只手指缓缓地进出着那处尚未熟悉性事的小孔，肉壁开始食髓知味地吮吸着，但这没有很好缓解埃斯蒂尼安藏在深处某种不能明说的燥热。埃斯蒂尼安只好再加入一根手指试试，待到后穴有被手指撑得满满的感觉以后他才安下心来。若是原来的他定会觉得这种想法莫名其妙，但他现在顾不上这么多了，他的手凭借着在自己的小穴之中找着最敏感的那个点，但这个过程似乎不太顺利。不像被性器单刀直入，他的手指连接着他的神经，因此他能感知到自己的内壁是多么的热情，以至于他庆幸还好只是一场自慰。在一阵乱插以后他的手指终于找到了那个适合的地方，所幸不是很深。虽然只是称不上有力的冲击，但也让埃斯蒂尼安感受到更深一层的愉悦。

虽然身体变成这样才能射精已经可以说是完全不正常了，但龙骑士或许是心大，或许是奇怪的事情见的多了，或许是抵触，或许只是单纯，他并没有在意，只是专注于让自己前面能够射出来，他的右手也回到了身前。他的额头抵着地板，以跪伏的姿势等待着。而他的身体也没有让他失望，顶端在一阵颤动后终于泌出了淡白色的液体。他长吁一声，像他以前还会飞跃在库尔扎斯的雪地上将任务中提到的最后一头龙的头颅刺破一样。

眩晕的感觉同时侵入脑海，终于能继续睡个好觉了。埃斯蒂尼安昏昏沉沉地想着。

许久不见行动的巨龙将头靠近疲劳的龙骑士，它伸出了舌头，舔弄了一下几进裸体的龙骑士。

但这对龙骑士来说并不是一件好受的事情，他被这热源从快要昏睡的边缘又强制拉起来。这和精灵相比巨大得多的舌头依旧没有停止舔弄。龙骑士的头开始痛起来，接着是全身，他不确定这是不是因为巨龙舌头上的舌苔所致。粘稠的、灼热的、刺痛的……一切感知在他身体各处混合交织着，交织成泥泞的沼泽，不让他从这梦境之中出去。在多重的刺激下，他不知觉地惨叫起来，直到他哆哆嗦嗦地又射了一次。

“别弄了……”他一肚子不满，但他实在太累了，最后他也只能梦呓一般地抱怨着。

埃斯蒂尼安如愿地从梦中醒来，睁开眼发现是有些眼熟的天花板，发现自己还躺在随便找的那处小旅馆里。他浑身是汗，下身感觉湿湿嗒嗒，他掀开被单检查了一下，所幸没有把人家的床褥整的乱七八糟。木窗就在身旁，他拉开的时候还窗架嘎吱作响。窗外天蒙蒙亮，是黎明，他还有时间用房间里自带的简陋淋浴间冲个澡。

那把沐浴过龙血的魔枪——尼德霍格静静地倚靠在墙角，他触手可及，这是他的老习惯了，现在想想，或许那诡异的幻觉就是这家伙做的鬼。

埃斯蒂尼安将那把枪拿过来，鬼使神差地，他低头亲吻了那把枪。


	3. Chapter 3

“喂，你没事吧。”

是盖乌斯的声音，埃斯蒂尼安闭着眼睛想着。

如他预料一般，黑色的巨龙降临了他的梦境，但事到如今，无论是多么诡异的梦境，他都能自由自在地应对了，但他猜他和尼德霍格之间的事情吓到了这位临时的旅伴。不过这也不能怪我呀，毕竟这不受我的控制，埃斯蒂尼安没来由的想。

但是他的同行者似乎太过担心他，埃斯蒂尼安发现自己已经被躺在盖乌斯的床上，而他一开始承诺对方自己可以睡地板凑合过一个夜。

这一切说来话长，他和盖乌斯在之前因为“黑玫瑰”的事件偶然相遇了，盖乌斯说服了这个孤傲的龙骑士，让他成为自己的临时伙伴，直到查明真相。路途漫漫，盖乌斯决定在这个平平无常的旅店短暂的落脚。但龙骑士皱着眉头看了一眼价位表了以后，便皱着眉头收拾自己的东西决定离开。

“怎么？”盖乌斯没看出来哪里让这位龙骑士不满意。

“太贵了，住不起。”龙骑士坦率地说着，“我去找别的地方。”

盖乌斯看了看那个被龙骑士嫌弃太贵的价格表，挑了挑眉头，“你身上不带钱？”

“准确的说法是我有多少花多少，不够了再去赚就可以了。”埃斯蒂尼安不觉得是个很大的问题。

“这估计是这附近最简陋的旅店了。”盖乌斯叹了一口气，挥挥手让其他人先去自己的房间休息，“实在不行你和我一起住吧，我要一个大一点的房间就好了。”

“不要。”红血龙骑士不吃嗟来之食。“而且我只能一个人睡，怕吵到你。”

“我对睡眠环境没那么苛刻。再怎么说，我们难得的成为了合作关系，如果需要你的时候找不到你我这边也会很困扰。”盖乌斯的态度也很坚决。似乎早已摸透了埃斯蒂尼安的性格一般，盖乌斯也没有多说废话，直接拦住他抢过他的行李。

埃斯蒂尼安认为这个措辞并不站得住脚，兴许是盖乌斯为了挽留临时想出来的借口。看了看外面黑漆漆的天空，现在也很难从冒险者行会处拿到报酬了，虽然他不介意在外面随便找个可以角落休息，但盖乌斯的好意他不懂拒绝。

“那我睡地板。”对着睡不起的房间都保持着孤傲的龙骑士无奈地面露窘态。

好不容易清醒的龙骑士压下起床气，理清了一下思绪，搞清楚状况以后他决定道歉。

“吵到你了？抱歉，不过我已经说了风险了。”好吧，就算是埃斯蒂尼安也得承认他好像这话说得听起来也不像道歉。但如果盖乌斯因此生气的话，他也能名正言顺地从这里的窗口翻出去。

但比他年长得多的漆黑王狼很明显不打算在嘴皮子上跟他较真，“本想着你要只是睡相差点的话我还能接受，但你这看起来……”盖乌斯并没打算说下去他看见了什么，但埃斯蒂尼安或多或少猜到了能让盖乌斯欲言又止的那部分是些什么样的内容，毕竟埃斯蒂尼安很了解自己和自己的梦。

“是龙血的缘故。”埃斯蒂尼安这么对加雷马人说，他并不精通以太学，所以也不打算把事情搞复杂。

盖乌斯半握拳状敲了下额头，作沉思状，“虽然早就听说伊修加德龙骑士那蛮族般的作战方式，但亲眼所见还是有些意外。这会妨碍到你吗？”他金色的眼瞳中没有流露出太多复杂的感情，但埃斯蒂尼安猜这也许是这个男人的一种关心方式。

“并非所有龙骑士都能做到我这样，我和尼德霍格之间的关系保持得很完美。”埃斯蒂尼安在后半句咬了重音。

“你指你的那把长枪还是……”盖乌斯多少了解那个山岳之都的事情，但他并非当事人，自然也很难理解其中交杂的因缘。

埃斯蒂尼安立起身子坐在床上，他想他接下来很长一段时间都睡不着了，“都有。至于那些梦只不过是一些必要的筹码就是了。就是一贯解决起来比较麻烦。”

兴许是埃斯蒂尼安理所当然的态度震惊了，盖乌斯难得不经思考脱口而出：“你平常怎么解决？”说完盖乌斯就后悔了，刺探这么私人的问题有悖于他做人的原则。于是他和埃斯蒂尼安道歉，希望他忘掉刚刚那个无礼的发问。

但为时已晚，这句不恰时宜的话被埃斯蒂尼安似乎当成了某种错误的信号。他以一种侵略性的角度倾向盖乌斯，精灵的背部修长又结实，若从背后看去便像一只蓄势待发的猎豹，但盖乌斯并无暇见识这幅美景，让盖乌斯头更大的是埃斯蒂尼安过近的距离。

“怎么解决，当然要么一个人自己解决啊，要么就和别人做爱啊。”

埃斯蒂尼安低沉的声音让盖乌斯自认心里没鬼的正直都略微晃动。沉默了很短的时间以后，埃斯蒂尼安先笑了起来，“就当是对刚刚玩笑的回敬，别放在心上。”他似乎很得意于自己的恶作剧，“那我先去……”

这个行为就连盖乌斯这样的人都有点恼火，但他还是像个操心的老父亲一般叹了一口气，一把抓住想要一个人逃跑的埃斯蒂尼安，把他拉回自己的面前，然后弹了一下精灵的额头，像以前他“惩罚”那些不太听话的小孩子们。但超出盖乌斯预料的是精灵的反应，话没说完的埃斯蒂尼安被这样一打，一时没反应过来，待到他反应到发生了什么以后，精灵的脸色从苍白变得羞红，他被这么对待的回忆早就在那堆龙炎之下破旧的废墟中消失殆尽了，再说他今年三十二，于情于理都太过难为情。

因为太过震惊，半晌，精灵才说出一句完整的话，“盖乌斯，你得为你的行为负责，快来帮我。”

事情就是在这一刻变得疯狂。

滋滋的水声回荡在不大的房间内，埃斯蒂尼安吞吐着加雷马人那根尺寸过人的巨物，虽然动作有些不太熟练，但白发的精灵倒不觉得有什么。埃斯蒂尼安的舌头轻巧地滑过顶端的凸起，然后嘬向柱身，他很快就习惯了讨好这具陌生身体的方法。不满足于只是舔舐外部的埃斯蒂尼安试图吞得更深了一点，但只靠自己的话只能在顶端的那部分磨蹭，任凭还是埃斯蒂尼安含到下颚发酸也没有什么改变。

只是埃斯蒂尼安个性过头的风格让被奉仕的盖乌斯有些承受不住，他本也不是什么纵欲的人，事实上这是他从天幕魔导城那场变动中逃出来之后的少有几次性爱。但不管怎么样，盖乌斯毕竟比埃斯蒂尼安要大得多，察觉出埃斯蒂尼安的窘迫以后，他的手摸向埃斯蒂尼安的后脑勺，还贴心地帮他捋了一下睡乱到杂在一起的头发，然后把自己的性器往埃斯蒂尼安的小嘴里送。

埃斯蒂尼安被这么一弄倒是好好地吃下去了，但是盖乌斯的性器将他湿润的口腔内壁撑得鼓起，他甚至没办法好好活动，只好像个被操出盖乌斯形状的小洞一样任其在里头横冲直撞，盖乌斯到了端点也无暇在意埃斯蒂尼安的感受，临到释放的点盖乌斯低吼一声，没忍住便把所有的精液全都灌在里头。待到发现问题的盖乌斯抽出自己的鸡巴的时候，零零点点的体液还射在了埃斯蒂尼安的脸上，精灵特有的五官特征成了精液很好的去处。

埃斯蒂尼安含着他射出来的精液，没有一下子吞进去，像个蓄食的仓鼠。他以一副看热闹的神情看着盖乌斯，待到盖乌斯叫他快吐出来的时候，他才一点不剩地吃下去。

“我一不小心。”埃斯蒂尼安打开嘴巴让他检查，的确干干净净。

盖乌斯只好顺着这个劲头俯下身子掐住埃斯蒂尼安的小脸，让他保持着这个嘴巴大张的状态，倒真有点口腔医生的模样起来。他顺着这个势头和埃斯蒂尼安接吻，埃斯蒂尼安也丝毫不客气地回敬。要去细想为什么接吻的话好像没什么意义，只是单纯地被气氛煽动罢了，两人都如此想到。

接吻完了以后不知道是谁先动身脱掉了自己的衣服，很快两人都赤诚相见，他们二人是老练的战士，不同的伤疤可怖地、怪异地覆盖在不同的肤色上，像是两张各有千秋的地图。埃斯蒂尼安凝视着盖乌斯，而盖乌斯也如此看着埃斯蒂尼安，他们审视着对方的外表，也审视着对方的内在。

埃斯蒂尼安像是确信盖乌斯是个可信的人，他犹豫了一下然后微微向着盖乌斯打开了大腿：“那你……”他本应酝酿好的话语最后绕在嘴边却没说出口，他不知为何这时候又打住了，他猜自己估计又是害羞了，但事到如今他还有什么好羞的呢？

盖乌斯自然没有理会到龙骑士的小小心思，他又不是龙肠里的蛔虫。盖乌斯单纯觉得埃斯蒂尼安的大腿张开得不够大，便用生满了历练后才有的茧子的手压住埃斯蒂尼安的大腿，埃斯蒂尼安常年着盔甲作战，伊修加德灵灾以来的气候也没什么裸露皮肤的机会，因此精灵的大腿内侧生得还算白皙，被盖乌斯的大手一按倒是压出了大片的红痕。埃斯蒂尼安被他这么一压，坐在床上的身子也没有保持住平衡，他小小地惊呼一声往后倒去，而微微立起的阴茎和等待插入的后洞便呈到盖乌斯面前，倒显得楚楚可怜起来。

“盖乌斯，你真是不够绅士。”尽管砸在床上对于龙骑士来说没什么称得上疼痛的感觉，但被冒犯的猫咪索性便不起来了，像是置气一般任盖乌斯操弄。

“我倒不觉得你喜欢绅士的做法。”盖乌斯毕竟也算是明白埃斯蒂尼安奇奇怪怪执着的地方，按照埃斯蒂尼安的指示找到了他备好的药膏以后，便回到床上为接下来的性事做着准备。加雷马人用手指涂好几层药膏以后便探入其中，早已熟知流程的后穴正乖乖地等着异物的进入。盖乌斯的手法与和他人还有自己做的时候都不一样，也许是因为是异国人的关系，埃斯蒂尼安看着天花板想着。盖乌斯显然有一道自己惯用的风格，他向内深入着，摸到埃斯蒂尼安敏感处的时候，精灵的身体还诚实地颤抖着，但他并不急着退出手指，反而继续向更深的地方摸去，再往下便难以开扩了，但盖乌斯还是耐心地做着，就连埃斯蒂尼安本人都质问他：你到底什么时候才能把你的那个插进来？

“太大了，你会吃到你完全没进去过的地方，怕你受伤。”盖乌斯简洁地和他声明。

但这一下似乎让埃斯蒂尼安的抗拒心变强了，他撑起半个身子，半信半疑地怒视着盖乌斯，“你、你也用不着捅这么深……”他的皮肤因为刚刚的扩张微微冒汗，几丝发丝黏在脸上。

“那要看你。”

盖乌斯看着他，他相信龙骑士是个言出必行的家伙，但突然他因联想到淫荡的画面而抗拒的样子便觉得几分好笑的同时内心有什么阴暗的东西浮现出来。盖乌斯拉他起来，请他坐上自己挺立的阳物之上，埃斯蒂尼安看着那个尺寸终究还是咽了口口水，像是做好了极大的心理准备之后对准好然后闭着眼坐了上去，可即使如此，因为重力而吃掉大半阴茎的龙骑士还是在盖乌斯的怀里发出难受的闷哼，而盖乌斯内心那些阴暗的东西便在此时化成了微妙的施虐欲。

埃斯蒂尼安有所忌惮地在盖乌斯之前先动了起来，龙骑士的腰曲线优美又富有力量，而这本用于屠龙的美腰却在此时用来服侍他眼前这个加雷马的男人。埃斯蒂尼安努力以自己喜欢的角度按摩着，而盖乌斯也不急，帮着龙骑士用手照顾搁在他两之间的对方的阴茎。埃斯蒂尼安最先受不了这双重的刺激，不似本人的娇喘从他嘴里冒出来。

“你受不了了？要不要换我来动。”

“不、不要、你来动的话……会被捅开的……”埃斯蒂尼安双手环着盖乌斯的肩膀，亏他还能保持冷静。

但盖乌斯听了这话便不这么想了，该说埃斯蒂尼安还是年轻人吗？见埃斯蒂尼安的阴茎也被他玩得差不多，盖乌斯双手握住埃斯蒂尼安的腰，将自己的阴茎往龙骑士的密道之中抽动着，每一次撞动都打击着埃斯蒂尼安最深的地方，埃斯蒂尼安的小穴则比暗街的妓女还要热情，即使盖乌斯是第一次光临于此的来客也不见外地吸附着盖乌斯的肉棒。

埃斯蒂尼安趴在他的肩头不受控制地叫起来，盖乌斯感受到后背一痛，估计是被猫给抓了。

盖乌斯把手从腰间拿开，那腰也被他掐出点红印，盖乌斯捏了下他的屁股，又顺着坐位欺负起埃斯蒂尼安前胸，他顺着锁骨从上往下啃咬，就像饿狼剖食着美味的羊羔，留下一个个红色的牙印。埃斯蒂尼安被他整得叫声中都带起了哭腔，但终归是不闹了，盖乌斯便咬着精灵长长的耳朵继续插送起来。盖乌斯从见到埃斯蒂尼安起就对着耳朵好奇了，毕竟对于加雷马人来说这是艾欧泽亚的蛮族才有的特征，耳骨柔软，禁不起他的噬咬，也留下了发红的印记，甚至还有些血丝。在他肩头的精灵则用尽自己的力气讲一些大骂他的话，但毕竟是行房，盖乌斯也就当做调情一概不去理会。

“哈啊、哈啊……盖……唔唔……”埃斯蒂尼安乱七八糟的话语就像小孩的啜泣，夹杂着“不要进去了”“不要射在里面”等等请求，但盖乌斯并没有顺从他的意愿，盖乌斯的阴茎依然死死地钉着埃斯蒂尼安的内部，像是不肯放他走一般。在这样的玩弄下，最后埃斯蒂尼安和他一起去了，塞不下的精液从被操得外翻的内壁之中滑出来。盖乌斯想着要是埃斯蒂尼安里面有着子宫的话，说不定就不用这么浪费，不过这话也只不过是性欲上头的无礼遐想罢了，他不会说出来。

盖乌斯小心地退出来，而埃斯蒂尼安也不再说话。

在一阵有条不紊地清理之后，再回到床上的二人已经是干干净净的了，当然还有他们互相给对方留下的狂野痕迹。在这方面盖乌斯的确是个细心有礼的人，埃斯蒂尼安倒是被他照顾得妥妥当当的。

“真不知道你到底是怎么想的。我说你对床伴的选择。”盖乌斯无奈地说着，而罪魁祸首大猫咪正准备睡他的大觉。

“有相似的地方。”

“哦？”盖乌斯倒是希望他顺着这方面说下去，他伸出手撩起埃斯蒂尼安毫不在意的长发玩了起来。

“别问我，自己去想。”

埃斯蒂尼安烦躁地打开盖乌斯的手，他对盖乌斯最后的表现颇为不满。

“我只是做我自己觉得快乐的事情罢了。”龙骑士喃喃地说道。


End file.
